


Three Minutes in the Sun

by LunaDeSangre



Series: The Unforgivens [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: First Person Narrator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which hide stares a lot, then does more than staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes in the Sun

It catches the light, his hair, gold strands hiding among the chestnut, it curls, frames his face, barely brushes his shoulders, exposes his throat – bared back from him resting his head on the back of the couch, kohl-rimmed eyes closed, hat tipped low on his forehead to hide them from the setting sun streaming through the windows. I'm shamelessly staring and I can't bring myself to care.

“Enjoying the view?”

Confident _bastard_.

“Just admiring your _curls_. It'd look real cute in pigtails, _Tai-chan_.”

A glare, half-obscured in shadows. I smirk, just to annoy him.

“Shut the fuck up. _Hide-chan_.” Slightly pouty and slightly tired. Opened book, goddamn fucking _adorable_ opened book. I comply, for once, and let my eyes trail the warm light from his neck to his chest. It's bathing him in _gold_ , seems to slither underneath his vest – jeans, opened, fucking _tease_ , can that thing even close? – to spread over his shoulders in a caress, and I feel the urge to follow it.

So, I do.

He almost jumps when I brush my hand against his shoulder. It's ridiculously gentle – and therefore probably way too suspicious if anyone saw us, but world be damned, band be damned, Yoshiki be damned. He stares at me, hat askew, left hand vaguely holding it still on his head, the other frozen in place on the couch. I let both of my hands wander to cup his face and kiss the side of his mouth. I know that look, know it only too well.

 _Crumbling masks, Taiji_.

“What,” I say more than ask. He closes his eyes, left hand flopping back on the couch with his hat, lets his head fall back again, turning it slightly with a sigh when I kiss his neck – open-mouthed, slightly nibbling where I can feel his pulse, sneaking my right hand under his vest and around his back, the other stroking his hair behind his ear. I drop on his lap, thumb now tracing his lower lip, hand brushing a nipple, mouth fumbling for his, but there's only closed eyes and the ghost of a smile and a half-whispered _you're insane_ that allows me to take possession of his mouth.

 _Shut up_ , _You know it_ and _You're gorgeous_ get all tangled with each other and all that comes out is a moan that vibrates in his mouth.


End file.
